Broken
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: Never in all his 16 years of living did Sawada Tsunayoshi expect himself to be taking a young girl into his Mafia Family. He had also not thought of the consequences the situation would bring which included responsibility and utter chaos.


_**Chapter 1 ~ Lost, not found**_

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**

The tenth generation Vongola Family was situated comfortably in Namimori Middle School's reception room, much to the disdain of the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"Oi Reborn-san, why'd you call us here?" asked Gokudera Hayato, impatience lining his tone. Said Arcobaleno sipped his coffee calmly before looking at the holders of the Vongola rings, minus Lambo.

"I have called you all here regarding an important matter connected to the Vongola back in Italy. One of the Family's indispensable members that's been M.I.A. for five years has been found," stated the infant before resuming his drink.

"What does this have to do with me?" interjected Hibari. Reborn looked at the teen meaningfully.

"It concerns all of you. Tsuna, as Vongola Decimo, you must take care of all the Family's members. If you do not take action, several rival families will take advantage of the situation in order to destroy the Vongola."

"Reborn, stop speaking cryptically!" complained Tsuna. Reborn's foot collided with his student's face.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't interrupt me. Now pick yourself up. The jet's waiting on the roof." said Reborn, heading fro the rooftop.

"Juudaime!" exclaimed Gokudera, helping Tsuna up. Tsuna winced before getting up.

Just then, Dino appeared at the doorway.

"Yo Tsuna. It's best not to keep Reborn waiting so you should all hurry upstairs," he said.

"Dino-san, do you know what's going on?" asked Tsuna. Dino regretfully shook his head. Tsuna frowned, but then again, he trusted his tutor with his life so he thought it best to obey.

What awaited them at the rooftop was a sleek black jet with the Vongola emblem in gold on the side. Everyone get on, either willingly or reluctantly. When they took flight, Reborn appeared unexpectedly on Tsuna's head.

"Reborn! Where were you?" asked Tsuna.

"Places," answered the infant.

"Ano…Boss, where are we going?" asked Chrome.

"Sawada! I'd like to know that as well!" yelled Ryohei.

"Oi Reborn, where are we going?" asked Tsuna.

"To Italy of course. I told you, you have to take care of the mattes concerning the found member." said Reborn.

"Eh? What am I supposed to do?" asked Tsuna, panicking a little.

"Just be there." answered Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno's words confused the teen greatly but he chose to keep silent for the rest of the flight.

After a few hours, the jet finally landed, though, not where Tsuna expected it to. It landed in a clearing in a forest with a dirt path leading to a huge, run down institute with flag stone walls and vines climbing up of the structure.

"Its huge." commented Yamamoto. Tsuna could only nod in agreement.

"Don't tell me…Reborn!" exclaimed Dino, appalled. Reborn nodded.

"Eh? What's wrong Dino-san?" asked Tsuna.

"This is a mental hospital." stated Dino, frowning.

"Eh? Reborn, is the missing member here?" asked Tsuna in disbelief.

"Oi kid, what's going on? I'm confused to the extreme!"

"She was to be placed in Vendicare but Vongola Nono pulled some strings a few years back landing her here." explained Reborn, tugging on the brim of his fedora to cover his eyes. Chrome's visible eye widened at that.

"Vendicare? Reborn! This isn't making any sense!" yelled Tsuna. Reborn ignored this and he jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You'll find out when we get there. Let's go." he ordered. Tension rose as they entered the facility. It was blindingly white.

"Ciaossu, we're here for the patient in room 501." said Reborn to the female receptionist. Her brows furrowed.

"Yes, we were informed that she was going to be discharged today but the patient is not cooperating." she said.

"That's okay, we'll fetch her." said Reborn, ordering Yamamoto to take the stairs to the fifth floor where the girl's room was located.

~*~ **TSUNA'S P.O.V. **~*~

I couldn't believe that we were in an asylum. Could a member of the Vongola actually be admitted here? It all seems so far fetched like one of Reborn's insane tests. I grew more and more tense as I heard the insane laughter and screams coming from other rooms. I felt my hairs stand on end. I wanted to turn around and head for the jet but something compelled me to go on and I did. A little girl's shrill voice caught my attention.

"No!" she shrieked. I stopped dead in my tracks. The screams were coming from a closed door a few feet ahead of us. And on that door was the number 501 painted in blue.

"This is it." said Gokudera, astounded. I don't know why but I found myself walking up to the door and turning the knob to reveal what was inside. I shielded my eyes with the hands.

The room had padded walls and a padded floor, everything immaculately white. There were two female nurses in white uniforms struggling with a young girl who looked around Futa's age.

She had wavy ginger brown locks that reached her waist and she had amethyst orbs. Her skin was sickly pale. She was donned in what seemed like a black dress, as far as I could tell, black and red striped knee socks, and a white strait jacket. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO!"

"We're just going to take that jacket off." cooed one of the nurses, trying to pacify the girl. The other one got a hold of her but she struggled even more.

"Let go of me!" she screamed before cowering in the corner farthest away from everyone. Her eyes were wide with alarm or insanity. Maybe both, I couldn't tell. I pitied the child. What was a girl her age doing in an asylum? I approached her cautiously.

"Stay away," she said, trembling. I was stunned. It was neither a threat nor a demand. To me, it was as if she was warning me. Yamamoto made an attempt to approach her, a smile on his face.

"Hi there." he greeted. Her attention was drawn to him but instead of making her less tense, it had the opposite effect. She seemed to be trying to embed herself into the wall. She started to sob uncontrollably before another nurse came in. The other two held her down as she started to thrash violently while the third one sedated her. Almost immediately, the sedative took effect for she started to calm down and her breathing started to be more rhythmic. One of the nurses made a move to remove her jacket but Reborn stopped her.

"Don't. We'll take her as is," he said. He then turned to me.

"Tsuna, carry her to the jet," he ordered. I nodded before taking the girl into my arms and following the rest outside. She was surprisingly light compared to Futa.

"Who is she?" I asked Reborn once all of us were in the jet. She was made to sit on one of the seats as she resumed her sleep.

"Her name's Christelle de Beaumont. She was raised to serve the Vongola family and she has been doing so faithfully until her seventh birthday five years ago."

That would mean that she was twelve…but she looks far younger.

"She was on a mission and she failed to report back. Vongola Nono managed to secure her location but he chose to deposit her there rather than putting her back to work."

I was shaking with anger.

"What would Vongola do with a girl her age? What does she do for Vongola?" I demanded. Reborn pulled his fedora to cover his eyes.

"She was Vongola's top assassin," he said, not meeting anyone's gaze. I felt my eyes widen.

"How could Vongola use her like that?" I asked out loud, my eyes shadowed. Reborn kept quiet.

"You have no idea of how she lived her life before Vongola found her," whispered Reborn, defending his Family.

"Then explain it to me! Tell me how is it right to use a little girl for assassinations?" I demanded. Reborn sent a kick to my face which I could not avoid.

"She was found when she was two years old in a laboratory made to experiment on her, enhancing her abilities, surpassing those of a normal human. Her father was a bastard. He drove his daughter to insanity. Vongola cared for her and healed her emotionally. She was a good girl. She was obedient and she was talented in so many ways. Especially in weaponry. When she was four, she was commissioned as an assassin, excelling in her work. It was believed that her last mission enabled her to have contact with her father once more."

Poor child. No one should be allowed to go through so much pain. I made up my mind. I would care for this girl and make sure she never had to kill again.

"Dame-Tsuna, always being kind," commented Reborn, reading my mind. I stared at Christelle once more. Now that I could see her in a better light, I noticed a faint scar across both her eyes. That made a feeling of dread rise within me.

Christelle may have been found but I had a feeling that she was more lost than we thought.

**~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~LINE~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~**


End file.
